Fate Chaldea Order
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Una adolescente con el trabajo de salvar al mundo, una kouhai que la acompañará hasta los confines de la tierra, un Doctor poco profesional y un genio/pintor/inventor renombrado, sin mencionar a todos los héroes y villanos de la historia que puedan imaginarse, juntos en una base llamada "Chaldea". El hogar de una gran familia que se extiende a través de los siglos.
1. Re-re-rencuentro

Los fríos y metálicos pasillos de Chaldea se extienden hacia ambos lados al igual que las curvas adornadas por puertas plateadas, algún que otro de los supervivientes haciendo su trabajo o herramientas tiradas en señal de algunas áreas que todavía están bajo reparaciones. La mayoría de la tripulación se localiza en la sala central donde observan por cualquier cambio en la continuidad del tiempo o las anomalías, esto ayuda a dejar a solas a dos Servant que se abren paso por el lugar a paso calmado.

La diferencia en altura entre ellos es prominente, la más bajita y más sumisa en su simple presencia es la Servant a la mitad Mash mientras que, junto a ella, camina un alto druida de blanco y de cabello azul atado detrás en una cola parecida a la de una rata.

\- Este es Chaldea entonces, cielos es como un infierno de metal – Se queja el irlandés de clase Caster, deja salir un suspiro mientras murmura - ¿Dónde voy a poder cazar por comida o sentarme en el césped a descansar? –

\- Hay una cámara holográfica donde puedes hacer eso, Caster –

\- Nunca voy a poder acostumbrarme al sobrenombre 'Caster' – La muchacha mira hacia arriba, él deja su actitud de desganes para devolverle una amplia sonrisa - ¿No hay manera de cambiar mi clase? –

\- No, Caster –

\- ¡Ah! Extraño mi lanza, señorita, sería mucho más útil como Lancer –

\- Hm, ese si es un problema, si no puedes dar tu máximo potencial como esa clase… -

Cu Chulainn se queda quieto habiendo dejado atrás a Mash solo unos pasos, la jovencita apoya su mano en la barbilla mientras piensa y murmura, tomándose las palabras del viejo druida demasiado en serio mientras él se ríe en voz baja. Claro, su clase preferida es Lancer, pero eso no signifique que sea malo como Caster, de hecho, según sus propios cálculos deberían tener un poder similar sino más utilidad como Caster.

A él solo le gusta molestar, especialmente tratándose de una adorable chica.

\- Ya, ya, les ayudaré sin importar mi clase – Le asegura él intentando sacarla de ese eterno momento de consideración en el que ha entrado – Pero tengo otra pregunta, señorita, ¿Acaso somos los únicos Servant por aquí? –

\- Tú eres el único Servant, Caster –

\- Niña, ya sabes que… ah, no importa – Ahora mismo no quiere discutir con ella, pero hace una nota mental para volver a hablarle y convencerla de que ella, efectivamente, es una Servant hecha y derecha.

\- Ahora mismo senpai ha ido a invocar otro Espíritu Heroico para ayudarnos en nuestra búsqueda –

\- Espero que sea alguien útil, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible – El druida cruza los brazo y asiente – Es una difícil guerra en la que estamos embarcados, Shielder –

\- Una lástima que nuestras filas tengan Espíritus heroicos tan débiles –

Una voz grave y burlona resuena en el pasillo mientras es acompañada por dos pares de pasos, la joven Mash sonríe al ver a la mencionada 'Senpai' acercándose y saludando con la mano, luego se mueve a señalar y presentar a la nueva adición al equipo de acción de Chaldea: Un hombre de piel morena y traje negro, adornado con una larga capa roja y muñequeras plateadas, sin mencionar esa sonrisa que provocaría enojo en el más calmado de los individuos.

Los cuatro se encuentran en medio del pasillo, el arquero de rojo cruzado de brazos y sonriendo, su espalda recta ayudando a sacar esos pocos centímetros de diferencia entre él y el druida que se inclina hacia adelante mostrando sus colmillos de perro rabioso.

\- Este es… -

**\- Archer – **Cu termina la frase por la joven maga, con desdén en su voz – De todas las personas que podría haber invocado, Master –

\- ¿Qué pasa _Caster? _No eres tan inmaduro como para dejar que un par de batallas previas nublen tu juicio ¿Verdad? – Archer responde sonriendo todavía, se inclina un poco hacia adelante imitando a su rival solo para sacarle más de quicio – No creo que un guerrero tan experimentado como tú ponga el futuro de nuestra raza entera por una simple rivalidad, el gran Cu Chulainn está por encima de eso –

\- No necesito recordarte de que te he vencido antes ¿Verdad? Ya en varias ocasiones, si hay alguien que debería tener rencor deberías ser tú, falso Saber –

\- Lo que sienta o no es irrelevante –

\- Entonces te mantendrás fuera de mi camino ¿Verdad? –

La sonrisa vuelve - Es el trabajo del _mago _quedarse atrás mientras nosotros peleamos en frente, eso será imposible –

Y también vuelven los dientes apretados – Si tuviera mi lanza… -

\- Pues no la tienes, sabueso de Chulann –

Los dos Espíritus se miran, sus ojos entrecerrados disparando rayos en el poco espacio entre ellos, los insultos disfrazados de Archer adornados con palabras corteses explotan contra los ladridos y los disgustos del viejo druida que no se calma aunque tenga los argumentos para quedar por encima en la discusión.

Todo mientras Mash y Ritsuka se paran una junto a la otra, mirando a los dos adultos discutir.

\- _S-senpai ¿Qué pasa? –_

_\- Ni idea, pero se ven geniales ¿No? – _

Susurran, sin decir una sola palabra de más para no ser arrastradas a ese tornado color rojo y azul.

* * *

**Esta es una situación rara, no sé que poner aquí porque no pensaba publicar esto desde un principio.**

**"Fate Chaldea Order" no es mas que un conjunto de drabbles y one-shot basado en el conocido juego Fate Grand Order, para aquellos no entendidos en el tema es básicamente un juego de combate por turnos donde usas Servants de la serie Fate para batallar tu camino a través de la historia. Estando con mucho tiempo en mis manos he escrito varios cortos de interacciones entre Servants y la propia Master, así que decidí publicarlos por si a alguien le interesa leer cosas así.**

**Como reto impuesto por mi mismo usaré solo Servants que haya sacado, por tanto habrá limitaciones pero eso solo hace mas divertido.**

**Espero que disfruten, mas capítulos pronto seguramente ¡Nos leemos pronto! Y suerte en sus gachas.**


	2. La guerra culinaria del Santo Grial

\- Y aquí tienen –

Mash y Ritsuka, quien recientemente se ha ganado el apodo de Gudako por alguna razón, quedan boquiabiertas al observar ambos platos aterrizar sobre la mesa frente a ellas, ambos hondos platos llenos hasta poco menos del borde con una deliciosa sopa humeante, en ella flotan pedacitos de carne de cordero y un combinado de varias verduras para complementar, el aroma se ve en el aire y llega a las narices de ambas para ayudarles con la salivación. No pasa mucho antes de que Gudako esté prácticamente empapando la mesa mientras Mash le ayuda con un dedo en su mentón para cerrarle la boca.

\- Se ve delicioso, gracias Rider – Asiente la pasiva chica del escudo.

\- ¡Definitivamente! Me alegro mucho que te hayamos invocado, Boudica –

Frente a ellas está la Servant mencionada, de cabellos rojos cual fuego y atados por detrás, traje de color blanco y falda roja tradicional, la guerrera escocesa se ríe y tapa su rostro con un sonrojo notorio en su pálida piel.

\- Por favor, no hay de qué Master, solo tienes que decirle a la hermana mayor y ella cocinará algo enseguida – Agita su mano ella con pudor – Solo disfruten y será suficiente –

\- Nada como una rica comida caliente después de una misión –

Gudako asiente al escuchar a su compañera, no sin agregar algo entre risas – Y no nos digas que tiene, la última vez Mash no pudo comer por tres días después de darse cuenta como se hace el Haggis –

\- ¡S-senpai! No… era necesario, además fue usted quien me lo dijo –

La Servant de clase Rider se sienta frente a ellas en la mesa y prepara unas bebidas para las tres siendo simplemente algún jugo que ha preparado de antemano, mientras sirve observa contenta como las dos chicas dan las gracias requeridas antes de comenzar el festín, moderación en la cara de Mash y gula en Gudako.

\- Hmmm, es muy bueno, Rider –

\- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Dónde está el mío?! –

Antes de poder imitar a su compañera y finalmente hincar el diente en la sabrosa sopa dos siluetas pasaron rosando la mesa, dos flechas que llevaron el tazón lejos y girando y lo alejaron lo suficiente para que Gudako no pudiera dar ni un sorbo, la segunda golpeando la cuchara arrancándola de su mano y… la misma aterrizando perfectamente en el tazón de sopa.

Esa es una puntería impresionante, demasiado impresionante para ser por error.

\- Esa es la comida occidental, pura carne y condimentos, nada de gracia, nada de clase, toda la comida se ve absolutamente asquerosa, como si en Europa no tuvieran sentido de la estética –

Rider toma posición de combate al notar la cuarta presencia en el comedor, un conocido arquero de traje rojo y delantal blanco con marcas de patas de gato se las arregla para verse ameazante a pesar de su atuendo nada favorable. Los ojos celestes de la mujer escocesa se entrecierran notando el inminente peligro a su status como cocinera personal de ambas chicas, una mueca en su rostro de disgusto es algo que no se ve todos los días pero hasta Emiya sabe que Boudica defenderá su territorio como sea.

Gudako mira a ambos lados, baja lentamente la mano que sostenía el tazón y suspira.

\- Tienes agallas para acercarte a mi territorio, Archer –

\- Tsk, no sabía que los Rider podían crear territorios también – Ríe él antes de aclararse la garganta y proseguir como si explicara lo más simple del mundo - Es mi deber proteger a Master y cualquiera en Chaldea, eso incluye protegerle de un posible envenenamiento por comida –

La mujer de pelos rojos también ríe, una respuesta que hace que Archer suba su guardia inmediatamente - No me hagas reír, Archer, he estado encargándome de esta tarea en particular desde que llegué –

Ambos Servants han estado presentes desde la primera invocación, junto a Tamamo Cat quien sorprendentemente no se ha presentado para hacer alarde de sus dotes culinarias. El fuego que se forma entre los dos es suficiente para crear una esfera de realidad, como un volcán que explota en la distancia bañando todo lo cercano con lava hirviente exceptuando a los dos rivales que están a punto de chocar y…

Bueno, tal vez sea una simple imagen que todos tienen en su cabeza, pero la situación no es menos grave por ello.

Es verdad que Boudica es un alma gentil y maternal, pero eso es con los que le agradan y con los Servants provenientes de Britania, otros no deberían ponerse del lado equivocado de su ira, puede ser terrible si se lo propone pero el arquero de rojo lo sabe, es un experto en dos cosas: adaptarse a la situación y hacer enfadar a las personas, ahora mismo hace alarde de ambas.

\- Si quieres pelear, Archer –

\- No me rebajaría a ese nivel, Rider –

\- Entonces está decidido – Mash interviene, manteniendo su calma termina de sorber su sopa y baja el tazón con un rostro representante de la seriedad – Habrá una competición entre ambos, Senpai decidirá quién es mejor cocinando –

\- ¡MASH! – Gudako intenta meterse pero el asunto ya ha escapado de sus manos hace rato.

\- Me parece bien – Admiten los dos – Vas a caer Archer/Rider – Dicen al unísono sin molestarse por ello.

Y así comienza, denominada la Primer Guerra culinaria del Santo Grial, temida entre los miembros de Chaldea por sus competidores, una guerra tan poco sangrienta como ortodoxa pero aún sí un punto de tensión entre dos poderosos Servants. Una competición de orgullo y sudor, donde cantidades enormes de magia y tiempo son convertidas en comida para satisfacer al público presente, una de muchas guerras que se darían en los próximos meses entre los Servants que se dignen a intentar llevar la estampa de 'Cocinero' en las instalaciones.

Mash se sienta derecha y tranquila – Que comience el combate -

\- Esta será una batalla digna de ser contada – Dice la tercera voz, proveniente de cierto Rey de Britania quien ha llegado de incognito con el objetivo de añadirse como juez 'imparcial'.

\- Tengo hambreeeee – Llora Gudako sobre la mesa, su estómago rugiendo por falta de comida…

* * *

**Dos de mis primeros servants, Emiya (Archer) y Boudica, siempre imaginé que habría problemas en la cocina con ellos allí.**

**Mucha respuesta en forma de visitas para este fic, me alegra mucho! Sabia que el fandom hispano de Fate existía en algún lado :D**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Caster meets Caster

Gudako levanta la cabeza al notar una figura frente a ella en el pasillo, una figura que ama las entradas dramáticas y a pesar del aura misteriosa que emana es imposible que no la reconozca su propia maestra. Una nube de gas oscuro aparece frente a ella, nubes negras y violetas que toman forma en un espiral alzándose hasta tomar forma de una mujer, el humo sin forma abre paso a una capucha negra y una buena cantidad de capas sedosas de colores oscuros y fríos. Debajo de esa misteriosa capucha, caminando entre el humo que comienza a desaparecer, hay una sonrisa de labios azules, un rostro pálido y frágil que no necesita ojos para congelar con su mirada.

\- Joven maga… – Su voz gruesa pero femenina, susurros mortales de una bruja sin piedad.

\- Medea ¿Sucede algo? –

La apariencia de la siempre tan misteriosa Medea provocaría escalofríos en la mayoría, sin embargo la Servant de clase Caster se sorprende cada día por la normalidad que tiene su actual Master al tratarla. Una maga sin mucha experiencia con una fracción minima del poder que ella posee pero, sin embargo, disfruta caminar junto a ella aunque sea en silencio, los roles de maestra y aprendiz se intercambian constantemente tanto en batalla como en la seguridad de Chaldea.

La mujer se sonríe - He escuchado de los demás que has estado invocando refuerzos, espero que los intentos hayan sido fructíferos –

\- ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? – Pregunta la pelirroja.

La sonrisa se borra por un segundo, la ha atrapado, pero decide recobrar su compostura refutando pedantemente - Me preocupo porque mi aprendiz no pueda hacer algo tan simple como un circulo de invocación –

\- Bueno, si quieres saber he invocado a una Caster hace poco –

\- Ya veo –

\- Te tengo a ti y a Alice, por supuesto, pero siempre es difícil traer a Shakespeare ya que nunca quiere hacer nada durante las misiones – Ríe nerviosa la muchacha – Entonces he invocado otra Caster para apoyarlas a ustedes dos –

\- Por supuesto, uno nunca puede tener suficientes magos a disposición – La maga griega asiente en una pequeña reverencia a su maestra – Además me alegra, alguien con más conocimiento mágico que un libro y un escritor me vendrá bien para poder hablar sobre nuestras propias formas de magia –

A lo que Medea se refiere es a alardear sobre su superioridad, por supuesto, es una de las magas más poderosa debido a la edad de donde proviene y a haber entrenado con la misma Hécate cuando vivió.

\- Oh, ahí está ella –

\- ¡UAAAH! ¡MASTER! –

Medea voltea, le llama la atención una repentina voz que se acerca por el pasillo, pasos rápidos también provenientes de una segunda Caster que saluda mientras corre hacia ellas. De solo verla la maga griega se encoje en una mucho más pequeña silueta violeta, la luz que irradia su traje amarillo y blanco, la cantidad de piel expuesta en la zona del pecho, sus brillantes ojos rojos y esa voz… podría haber muerto allí de la vergüenza solo al mirarla.

De esa forma, a pasos torpes y con ojos llenos de lágrimas la segunda Caster llega con su maestra para tomar un gran suspiro habiendo corrido todo el camino hacia allí.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Sanzou-chan? –

\- ¡ME PERDÍ EN EL DESIERTO! ¡Estaba llamándole! –

\- ¿Fue el cuarto de realidad virtual de nuevo? –

\- Ehm… - La muchacha china, quien es bastante alta en comparación con las otras dos presentes, toca su boca pensando antes de mirar a un lado avergonzada – T-tal vez, ese Archer de rojo me sacó… luego se enojó conmigo por decirle que era un héroe ¡Y dijo cosas muy feas! –

\- Eres adorable – Ríe Gudako dándole una palmadita en el sombrero antes de hacerla voltear hacia Medea – Quiero presentarte a alguien, ella es… bueno… Caster –

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Xuanzang Sanzang! Ehm… puede decirme Caster o Sanzou –

Toda la charla Medea estuvo atrapada contra la pared incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea mirar con disgusto a la recién llegada, se le nota una mueca de asco en su rostro y solo aumenta cuando la ruidosa Xuanzang se inclina hacia adelante para presentarse con un amigable saludo. Al escucharla Medea no responde, tomando su posición de nuevo, recta y con el porte de una princesa como se debe, da la vuelta y deja salir un breve 'Hmpf' antes de hacerse humo y desvanecerse como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Xuanzang corre hacia adelante hasta ocupar el lugar donde el humo estaba y da la vuelta con una cara triste digna de un niño al que le han negado una oportunidad de hacer amigos.

\- ¿Qué dije? –

\- Oh, Medea es solo algo vergonzosa, la próxima vez atrápala y háblale, seguro se llevarán bien –

Mientras Sanzou asiente diciendo que hará lo mejor posible Gudako esboza una sonrisa malévola digna de la Caster que ha desaparecido, no tiene muchas cosas para hacer por tanto una oportunidad de divertirse no es algo que dejará pasar.

* * *

**Mi primer 5 estrellas, Sanzang, al principio no conocía nada de ella salvo su nombre real proveniente de la leyenda China, y luego terminó siendo una de mis servant favoritas en el juego, por un rato ella y Medea fueron mis únicas Casters y siempre pensé que seria gracioso si interactuaran ya que son tan opuestas.**

**Espero les haya gustado y pues gracias por todo el apoyo en estos dos capítulos, eso ayuda a actualizar mas rápido realmente.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Beware of the Boudica

Cantos alegres son lo que Gudako escucha al acercarse a su habitación, no es raro que esté ocupada, sus Servants tienen la costumbre de esperarle allí ya sea para pedir algo o simplemente para jugarle una broma, en el peor de los casos es Kiyohime y su necesidad de atención o un concierto sorpresa de cantantes terribles. Esta vez se alegra que, al abrir la puerta, encuentra simplemente a Rider, Boudica, doblando la ropa que le pertenece después de haberla puesto a secar, algo que Gudako olvidó de hacer ya que hoy le tocaba a ella hacer la lavandería.

La joven maga no le interrumpe, se sonríe viendo como Rider se ocupa felizmente de la ropa como si fuera la tarea más divertida del mundo, las camisetas de diversos colores vuelan como trapos al viento mientras son dobladas a una velocidad sobrehumana, los pantalones quedan en perfectos rectángulos y… Gudako nota que Boudica dobla la ropa interior como si nada también, cosa que ella misma no podría hacer sin siquiera dudar un poco tratándose de la ropa interior de alguien más.

Así pasa un buen rato mirándole, hasta que nota cuando la Servant se queda mirando un suéter de color purpura, un regalo de Mash para su aniversario de dos meses en Chaldea, acto segundo lo pone en su pecho y lo abraza suspirando mientras se ríe.

Eso fue raro.

Tan raro que Gudako no puede evitar sacar un involuntario "Huh" que anuncia su presencia en la habitación.

\- Ritsuka, adelante, no necesitas estar allí escondida – Dice como si le hubiese sentido hace rato y, considerando que es una poderosa entidad espiritual creada por uno de los objetos más poderosos del mundo… de acuerdo, diciéndolo así suena algo estúpido que Gudako haya intentado esconderse – Ya casi termino –

Y ya para este punto no hay de otra que entrar por completo en la habitación y pararse junto a la cama, Ritsuka, como le llama la afectuosa Servant, levanta la pila de ropa doblada y busca un lugar dentro de su armario donde ponerla, todo mientras se siguen doblando los últimos artículos de vestir. El proceso se repite unas tres veces antes de que todo esté en su lugar, ya satisfecha con haber hecho su propia lavandería Gudako suspira, al menos ha tenido ayuda aunque eso se vea algo mal desde afuera, usar a su Servant para la lavandería.

Una vez terminadas Gudako voltea, el suéter purpura de regalo en sus manos, lo pone frente a su pecho para mostrarlo.

\- ¿Acaso te gusta este suéter Boudica? Puedo prestártelo – Aunque no le quedaría bien dada a la diferencia de… contextura física entre ambas.

\- ¡Oh! No, no – La mujer sonríe de nuevo, riendo – No es eso… -

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- No es realmente importante para usted, Master –

Ahí hay algo raro, desde el primer minuto en que se conocieron Boudica dejó lo profesional atrás, pidió que se le hablara por su nombre y ella a cambio haría lo mismo, desde esa primer aparición ha sido como una hermana mayor para toda Chaldea, una integrante de una familia que crecería bastante. Si usa un tono algo serio entonces claramente quiere evitar el tema, pero Gudako no quiere hacerlo.

\- Vamos, dime, si es sobre ti entonces me importa –

\- Siempre preocupándote por los demás – La servant entrelaza sus dedos, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo, juega con la tela roja de su falda escocesa – Los cabellos rojos en tu suéter, simplemente me recuerdas mucho a mi hija –

\- Hm… -

La hija de Boudica, Gudako sabe demasiado sobre ello, asesinada por soldados romanos junto al resto de su familia, probablemente en presencia de la madre quien después se alzaría en contra del imperio sedienta de venganza. Aunque el tema de su familia no se discute nunca la misma Boudica siempre se mantiene sonriente incluso sabiendo eso, por bastante tiempo Gudako pensó que era simplemente actuación pero realmente no tiene ningún resentimiento sobre ello, no siente tristeza.

Tal vez Boudica se encontró con su familia en el más allá o tal vez los Servants están en paz con sus vidas pudiendo continuar sin que les molesten sus abruptos y tristes finales.

Esta sería la primera vez que la misma Boudica menciona a su hija por cuenta propia.

\- Ya te pones triste – La voz maternal y agradable de la pelirroja mayor le llama la atención, Gudako sube su mirada para encontrarla inclinándose hacia adelante ligeramente – Vamos, es un cumplido, mi hija también era muy bonita –

Incluso si no le molesta en nada Gudako quiere al menos hacerle sentir mejor, no tiene ni idea que significa ser madre pero la idea de pensar en su hija de esa forma…

\- Gracias, por todo, Boudica –

\- ¡Ven aquí _Master! –_

Tiene razón, Gudako se preocupa demasiado, claramente la escocesa está perfectamente bien, lo suficiente para traerla en un fuerte abrazo.

El abrazo es uno de los temidos abrazos de Boudica, con su fuerza de Servant la cual todavía no controla perfectamente es difícil zafarse, el cuerpo de Gudako queda aplastado completamente contra ella, las rodillas sobre la cama y el suéter que se le acaba de caer. Quiere hablar o hacer algo más que no sea quejarse en voz baja pero al mismo tiempo quiere dejar que la Servant haga lo que quiera, se lo ha ganado después de tanto tiempo.

Y así, todo se pone oscuro, el rostro de Ritsuka se entierra entre dos grandes pechos, sus extremidades pierden fuerza, el aire escapa a sus pulmones…

Se despertaría casi una hora más tarde, frente a ella una alarmada Mash, Boudica pidiendo perdón, un Assassin Samurai burlándose desde atrás y un equipo médico conformado por diversos Sabers, liderado por un rey que poco sabe sobre más que comer.

Valió la pena.

* * *

**Boudica, un Servant de lo mas débil en cuanto a estadísticas y utilidad, pero como fue mi primer Rider, la única por un largo tiempo hasta ser bendecido con Medusa, terminé por encariñarme. Uno de mis primeros Servants en ascender al maximo, la primera con la que usé griales para llevarla al Nivel 80 y hacerla dorada, y la primera con la que conseguí la Bond Craft Essence.**

**Necesita mas amor, ya sea una versión alternativa, aparecer en mas eventos o que le cambien ese horrible skill para hacerle daño a los romanos.**

**Otra cosa interesante, luego de un Noble Phantasm por parte del jefe final de Grand Order (De quien no hablaré para evitar Spoilers) Boudica fue la única Servant que me quedó y la que asestó el golpe final en ese Arc.**

**Pero ya basta de mi fangirleo por la hermana mayor escocesa :D, les agradezco mucho la enorme cantidad de visitas que esto tuvo, como siempre me impresiona la actividad del fandom de Fate hispano y me alegra mucho verlos aquí, también agradezco esos hermosos comentarios en los anteriores tres capitulos, ayudan mucho a seguir.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! Preparense para el próximo capitulo, será bien ROMA.**


	5. El baño de Saber

Otro día en Chaldea termina, aunque no sea fácil juzgar el inicio de uno y el comienzo de otro desde el interior de esa base tan metálica y falsa rodeada de un ambiente tan aberrante como frio. En días lentos como estos las misiones realizadas son poco más que rutinas para recabar información y recursos para el viaje o la misma base, además de afilar las habilidades de combate de los diversos espíritus heroicos con ansias de ello. Al caer la noche las luces en los pasillos suelen bajarse un poco para dar esa impresión y ayudar al descanso del personal que se retira para dejar a aquellos con los turnos de trasnoche, pero todavía falta una hora para ese inevitable toque de queda.

Habiendo despedido a Mash por el día, quien necesitaba un descanso urgente a pesar de insistir que eso es falso, Ritsuka se relaja hablando con una Servant de baja estatura y cabello dorado mientras ambas se abren paso lentamente, sin rumbo alguno.

\- Hoy seguro fue un día duro –

\- En la batalla para salvar a la humanidad, estos días son como un paseo, debemos aprovechar la calma momentánea Master, así no dejaremos que la tormenta nos tome por sorpresa y cansados –

La Servant en cuestión mantiene una expresión seria en su rostro, con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su pequeño cuerpo vestido de azul, su maga supervisora sacándole una buena diferencia de altura a pesar de que no es particularmente grande.

\- Sí que no te tomas un descanso Arturia –

Para la Servant de clase Saber ser llamada por ese nombre es algo raro, algo a lo que todavía no se acostumbra, "Saber" o "Arturo" fueron siempre sus apodos a parte de los ligados a su realeza, claro que con tantos Sabers presentes seria molesto llamarla por su clase. Aunque al principio no le haya gustado poco a poco la joven Inglesa fue tomando cariño al ser llamada con su nombre original, el nombre de una niña que había olvidado como sonaba su propio nombre previo a levantar su espada.

\- Aunque el ambiente cambie a uno más agradable yo, todavía, soy su espada y como tal he de actuar –

La manera en que mantiene esa postura derecha digna del Rey de Caballeros le hace gracia a Gudako, quien no pierde un segundo en esbozar una sonrisa burlona - Eres seria pero de vez en cuando te dejas ir –

\- No hago tal cosa –

\- Cuando es la hora de comer por ejemplo… - Dice la pelirroja volviendo su rostro hacia adelante, dejando salir un dramático suspiro preocupado – Pobre Archer, apenas puede con tu apetito –

Y la Servant Saber deja salir un pequeño puchero casi invisible, mientras su rostro se tiñe de rojo levemente.

\- Disfruto de las delicias que no pude en vida, dándole trabajo a ese arquero que hace poco más que sacar de sus casillas a varios otros Servants – Repica ofendida – Nada más –

\- Seguro que sí, el Rey Arturo es todo un mártir… -

Al doblar en una esquina alguien se hace presente, el brillo rojo casi les sorprende pensando que el mencionado arquero moreno se aparecería, pero en segundos se deja ver un vestido en vez de una larga capa. Se acerca por el medio del pasillo en dirección contraria una segunda Saber, sonriente, pavoneándose con orgullo ocupando el más posible espacio en lo que parece ser su propio palacio de invierno metálico.

\- ¡Praetor! – Alza una mano al acercarse lo suficiente - ¡Acompáñeme! –

Arturia y Ritsuka se frenan al verla acercarse, la mujer caballero mirando siempre a su 'Doble' con un desdén que oculta perfectamente, especialmente cuando la alegre Emperatriz romana se cuelga del brazo de Master comenzando a tirar de ella.

\- ¡Nero! ¿Qué? ¿Algo ha pasado? –

\- Un Emperador no debería tener una razón para visitar a su querido Praetor, la sola presencia debería ser ya alabada sin parangón… pero usted es mi invocadora por tanto le dejaré pasar semejante transgresión – Dice en uno de sus largos discursos, esos que podrían abreviarse en unas cuatro palabras - ¡Vengo esta vez no por coincidencia sino para ofrecerle una invitación! ¡Una mano amiga después de un arduo día de trabajo incesante y lidiar con Servants claramente inferior a mi persona! ¡Umu! ¡Aprecio su trabajo Master y por eso he venido a usted! –

Mientras su invitación se dilata con fanfarria innecesaria Arturia se mantiene inmóvil, brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, cabeza ladeada y expresión cada vez menos estoica, tomándose ese comentario sobre "Los inferiores" a pecho, sabiendo bien que la Saber frente a ella suele disfrazar los peores insultos entre palabras, como todo buen líder.

\- Acompáñeme al Caldarium, dejemos que nuestros cuerpos se relajen –

Gudako ríe, tratándose de Nero algo así era de esperarse, todavía la tiene aferrada a su brazo haciendo la mínima fuerza que, para una humana como ella, es difícil resistir.

\- Ahora mismo es no suena tan mal realmente… -

\- ¿Qué es este Caladrium…? –

De pronto la Saber de azul se hace presente, Nero voltea hacia ella como si fuese la primera vez que la ve durante toda la interacción. Gudako recuerda que, si bien el Grial da información a los Servants sobre la actualidad, eso no incluye clases de idioma innecesario, levanta una mano para explicar pero los brazos de Nero aprietan su agarre, esta vez rodeando su cuello. Le es imposible contestar con la fuerza repentina, todo parte del plan de la Saber roja quien, colgada de su Master, responde.

\- Claro, Britannia estaba tan lejos del esplendor Romano – Dice antes de soltar un suspiro, tratando como una simple niña a la orgullosa Rey Caballero - ¡Caldarium! ¡Un lugar de reposo para aquellos con tiempo para el ocio, donde la belleza del cuerpo humano es expuesta y los pudores son expulsados por los poros de la piel! –

Arturia dirige su mirada a Gudako.

\- Un baño termal –

\- Mi invitación es para mí Praetor, pues disfruto de su compañía durante ese rato de despojo y regocijo, pero puedo extenderla a ti, mi querida copia Británica, pues tu figura parecida a la mía debe ser un lujo de observar rodeada de los vapores limpios y puros del ambiente – Dice cambiando su tono de anuncio por uno más sugestivo e incómodo, la propia Gudako sonríe todavía pero algo más avergonzada.

Sin necesidad de estirarlo tanto Nero queda callada y comienza a tirar de la joven maga pelirroja de nuevo, después de un corto "Dejaré que lo consideres", es inevitable que Gudako comience a ceder ante la presión, lo único que la retiene es ver a Arturia completamente inmóvil.

La joven Rey Caballero se queda observando hacia abajo, su flequillo rodado dejando esos ojos celestes ocultos tras una sombra mientras su mueca pasa de una neutral a claro disgusto. Gudako presiente la catástrofe pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada antes de que explotara.

\- ¡R-ridículo! – Pero en vez de salir con ira o asco Arturia cierra sus puños manteniendo sur brazos en línea recta frente a su vestido, con su rostro completamente rojo rivalizando el vestido de Nero - ¡Cómo puede un Emperador sugerir semejante cosa! ¿¡Que acaso la decadencia de los romanos no tiene fin!? ¡No soy ajena a los baños en comuna pero hablas de ello como si fuera un placer casi sexual! ¡El baño es algo ganado no un lujo frívolo para incitar comportamientos inaceptables, frotándose aceites completamente desnudos! –

Su voz pasa de la de una niña escandalizada a la de un Rey reprochando a sus tropas, probablemente su esfuerzo por volver en sí, mantiene su ceño fruncido mientras hace una lista de todo lo que está mal con ello antes de quedar callada.

Nero y Ritsuka intercambian miradas, ambas con la misma idea.

\- Arturia ella… nunca dijo nada de aceites… -

No es la primera vez que Gudako acepta una invitación de Nero para esto mismo, aunque al principio fue algo incómodo logró acostumbrarse al baño termal sin ropa alguna, y a la personalidad picara del Emperador. Pero nunca han usado aceites de ningún tipo, Nero ha ofrecido algo por el estilo pero Gudako nunca aceptó ya que prefiere disfrutar del agua al natural.

Eso significa una de dos cosas:

O Arturia sabe bien lo que es un baño romano… o…

\- ¡Así que sabias de ello! ¡El Rey de Caballeros reducido a un mero espía! –

Y con eso la Saber vestida de azul queda petrificada, abre la boca para contestar pero nada sale de su boca, en vez de eso sigue tensando sus hombros y manos en una pose rígida mientras un cabello colgando sobre su cabeza tiembla y su rostro cambia de a una en todas las existentes variaciones de rojo y rosa.

Tal vez haya oído a Master y la otra impostora hablar de las aguas termales alguna vez, y tal vez tenga más ganas de acompañarlas de lo que admita.

\- Oye, Arturia –

Pero levanta la cabeza al escuchar la gentil voz de su invocadora.

\- Como sea que has oído de todo, ahora me siento mal por nunca haberte invitado. De todos los Servants creo que, si alguien merece un descanso, es aquella que organiza a la mayoría y da lo mejor de sí cada día, a pesar de no tener descanso –

\- ¡Pra…!- Nero quiere hablar pero una mano tapa su boca - ¡Mhhhfhmmmhnmmhfh! – Pero sigue hablando de todas formas.

\- Master, es mi deber como Servant… -

\- Y es mi deber como Master dejar que mis Servants descansen para que estén al 100% de su capacidad cuando la verdadera amenaza reaparezca – Gudako habla dulcemente, mientras una más pequeña Nero grita con su boca tapada por el brazo entero de la maga – Me honraría mucho que mi espada me acompañara durante un rato de descanso –

\- Hmm… -

Arturia queda quieta, relajando sus músculos mientras la vergüenza se escapa de su cuerpo, escuchar a su Master hablar así, como si fueran compañeras y no simplemente una maga y su herramienta… le recuerda a cierto niño pelirrojo de hace mucho…

\- De acuerdo, les acompañaré –

Con esa reticente aceptación Gudako deja libre a la Saber de rojo quien se aleja unos pasos reacomodando su vestido, con su cara en alto y un puchero en ella.

\- ¡Praetor! ¡Tenga más cuidado! ¡Aunque sea de mi confianza no debe hacer eso! – Al vociferar su queja se toma un momento para suspirar – De acuerdo, iremos las tres, no es como si fuera a oponerme a tan hermosas vistas de todas maneras… y si mi doble se comporta le dejaremos frotar el aceite en nuestros cuerpos ¿Verdad Praetor? –

Pero ni toda la atmosfera agradable logra que Nero contenga su lengua, mientras guía a las otras dos muchachas por el pasillo mira hacia atrás disparando una sonrisa que devuelve la rabia a los ojos de Arturia enseguida.

Gudako suspira.

Tal vez tenga que usar un Hechizo de Comando para que Nero deje sus manos donde puedan verse.

* * *

**Saber Roja y Saber Azul, ambas partes de mi Chaldea, es mucho mas gracioso considerando que ambas me tocaron a la vez. Durante un banner de Nerofest tiré un Ticket y la Emperador Umu salió para alegrarme la noche, al tener 30SQ decidí tirarlos a continuación no en Nerofest sino en el de Historia... y Arturia apareció casi haciéndome gritar de la alegría.**

**De Arturia he leido incontables horas de Novela Visual**

**Con Nero he pasado incontables minutos sacando experiencia en Fate Extra**

**Me alegró mucho que ambas salgan prácticamente juntas en el gacha y al mismo tiempo me da risa pensar en lo que deben ser cerca.**

**Con esa historia detrás, como siempre agradezco comentarios, favs y la gran cantidad de visitas, espero continue así y pueda traerles mas historias con estos hermosos saavantos :D**

**Nos leemos pronto! Umu!**


	6. El lecho del faraón

La despierta una repentina ráfaga de luz, no es el foco de la habitación la que dispara semejante brillantez sino el hecho de que la misma está cubierta tanto en las paredes como en el suelo y el techo por un estéril color blanco y algunos detalles en negro. Lo esteril es acompañado por la simpleza del lugar, hay apenas un armario, una planta y dos lugares altos donde poner pequeños recuerdos de sus aventuras, esa simpleza hace un buen resumen de la dueña del lugar, de corazón e intenciones simples por más que a veces parezca lo contrario: Ritsuka Fujimaru. Si, ahora recuerda bien mientras gira sobre la cama, enredándose más y más en ese manojo de telas blancas que eran antes un lecho bien organizado.

\- Vaya, que cómodo – Su voz es un canto feliz, resuena la sonrisa en su voz a pesar de que esté tapada por una almohada que abraza con sus delgados brazos.

La visitante en cuestión está lejos de ser una humana ordinaria como la dueña de la habitación, cubierta en parte por la blanca tela de su traje que compensa por aquello que las sabanas dejan descubiertas, hay gran contraste entre este panorama y su piel o sus cabellos, ambos de color oscuro imposible de no distinguir entre el resto de la multitud de Servants en Chaldea. Levanta sus pies en el aire haciéndolos mover de un lado al otro mientras se mantiene boca abajo en la acolchonada superficie, en el horizonte aparece una cabeza adornada por dos ojos saltones, un inconfundible pero poco intimidante dios.

\- Medjed-sama – Dice ella sonriendo – Suba, vamos, hay espacio –

Hace unas pocas horas fue cuando decidió ir en busca de su Master, o como ella le llama, su "aliado", aunque podría haber sido menos que unas pocas horas porque al llegar Nitocris no encontró más que la habitación vacía. Una cosa llevó a la otra y el contacto con la cómoda cama terminó por ganarle, una espera mientras estaba sentada se transformó en una siesta de larga duración, le da risa de solo pensar cómo se debe ver de lejos así estirada, sin ningún apuro, ni siquiera con su báculo en mano, completamente expuesta mientras duerme como si fuera una niña de nuevo. Tal vez no sea el cansancio pero sintió la necesidad de tirarse allí, dejarse llevar por el sentimiento cálido en su interior, por una vez en tanto tiempo se sintió como en un hogar, algo que no había tenido hace tanto tiempo a pesar de que para ella fue menos que un instante desde su muerte hasta su llegada a Chaldea.

Suspira, su cuerpo se hunde más en el pecado que es para un faraón el estar así sin ninguna obligación, a este punto ya ha olvidado que es lo que quería decirle a su aliado.

\- No le digamos a Master ¿De acuerdo? – Le dice al pequeño dios cubierto en tela blanca, sus ojos saltones se mueven arriba y abajo como una señal de asentir.

\- ¿Decirme qué? –

Y entonces se pone lo más tiesa posible.

De alguna manera Gudako ha estado allí todo el tiempo y ni la había visto, acomodada sobre la pequeña mesa plateada con una silla y unos papeles en los que está trabajando. La pelirroja le sonríe, se encuentra muy cerca de la cama y justo detrás de Nitocris a los pies de la cama, es entendible que no la haya visto pero no hizo ningún sonido como si esperara pacientemente a que hablara de ella.

\- ¡M-m-m – m -m -m-ma- MASTER! –

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo está ahí?! –

Gudako se lleva el lápiz a los labios, pensando por un momento totalmente calmada, por cada segundo que pasa Nitocris sube la temperatura de todo su cuerpo hasta que su cara adopta un color rojo que rivalizaría con cierta lanza maldita. Termina por sentarse en la cama, aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama a pesar de que no lleva nada menos que su traje de día a día en Chaldea.

\- Desde hace unos minutos, tenía que terminar unos reportes y no quería despertarte –

\- ¡QUE IRRESPETUOSO! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy un faraón! ¡La reencarnación de Horus! ¡Esto es indignante! ¡Herejía!-

\- Oye pero fuiste tú la que se metió a mi cuarto ¿No? –

\- ¡IRRESPETUOSO! –

Vuela una almohada con una fuerza sobrehumana que impacta directo en la cara de la joven maga enviándola hacia atrás lo suficiente para que tambaleé y su silla termine por colapsar hacia atrás.

Y todo mientras ella se ríe.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Perdón! –

Como por arte de magia Gudako termina por postrarse frente a Nitocris, haciendo una reverencia con sus rodillas y sus manos en el suelo, mientras tanto la diosa egipcia observa sentada en la cama como si fuera su trono. Lo bueno de que Gudako tenga su mirada hacia abajo es que no puede notar la cara de disgusto completamente avergonzada de todo lo que pasó.

\- Perdón, Faraón –

Semejante reverencia es incluso más vergonzosa que todo el asunto, pero no puede dejar que se salga con la suya tan fácilmente, apartando su mirada Nitocris alcanza con su pie y golpea la cabeza de su Master dos veces con moderada fuerza.

\- Supongo que también tuve algo de culpa, debería haber anunciado mi llegada antes ¡Pero tú también! –

\- Lo sé – Ante los golpes Gudako agacha más la cabeza, terminando por apoyar su frente en el frio suelo – Perdón, Faraón –

\- Ya puedes parar, quedas perdonada – Cuando Gudako sube su rostro se encuentra sonriente todavía, lo cual causa que Nitocris reaccione con una cara nada amigable – Geh, y todavía te ríes de mí -

Ella enseguida levanta las manos para disculparse - ¡No! No me rio de usted, majestad, solamente me alegra que se haya relajado tanto, siempre parece tan tensa y concentrada en el trabajo… no quise despertarla para no molestar su sueño –

\- De acuerdo, eso es menos irrespetuoso de lo que pensaba –

Y viene el silencio, Nitocris se queda allí cruzada de brazos frente a su aliada en el suelo, la escena podría haber terminado allí y podrían haber vuelto a lo que hacían antes incluso un poco mejor que antes, pero Gudako no pudo resistir la urgencia de volver a ver esa adorable cara toda rojiza de nuevo. En un arrebato de picardía se inclina hacia adelante apoyando un dedo sobre su desnuda rodilla.

\- Aunque… la próxima podría acompañarte en ese sueño tuyo ¿Qué te parece? –

Nitocris pierde todo su color, su expresión parece quebrarse como un vidrio bajo presión.

* * *

\- Senpai –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- ¿Qué hacemos en el pasillo? –

Gudako levanta la mirada de sus anotaciones, el cuaderno estando apoyado sobre sus piernas, junto a ella su fiel compañera Mash se sienta también con su espalda contra la pared, ha llegado hace varios minutos pero no ha dicho nada. El rostro de la joven maga se ilumina con una sonrisa de lo más juguetona, sin decir una sola palabra se inclina hacia el costado y toca la puerta de su habitación, dos veces son suficientes para escuchar a alguien adentro respondiendo.

\- ¿¡Qué!? –

\- ¿Ya puedo entrar? – Pregunta Ritsuka.

\- ¡No! ¡No hasta que limpies esas irrespetuosas costumbres tuyas y te disculpes como se debe! –

\- ¿Cómo puedo disculparme si no me dejas pasar? –

\- ¡**Silencio! –**

Y la conversación llega a su fin, es evidente que Gudako ha hecho enojar a Nitocris, cosa que ya es fácil de hacer, y esta la ha echado de su propio cuarto hasta nuevo aviso.

\- Senpai… - Suspira la Servant de escudo.

Mientras tanto, y durante el resto de la tarde hasta que la puerta fue abierta, Gudako mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nada como meterse con la gente para pasar el rato.

* * *

**Mi tercer Caster de oro y probablemente una de mis servants favoritos salidas de FGO, me encanta su estética de faraón y es de lo mas útil a la hora de farmear experiencia xD. Cuando la conseguí no pensé avanzarla, hoy en día está en mis soportes y no la pienso cambiar por un rato.**

**Espero les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo tendrá un tono un poco mas serio y vendrá un Servant de Apocrypha, así que esperen eso si les gustan los servants de allí.**

**¡Algo que casi me olvido! Es un fanfic de FGO, por tanto pensé en publicar mi numero de ID.**

**028,720,702**

**Manden solicitudes y juguemos juntos, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar :D**

**Eso será todo ¡Hasta pronto!**


	7. Ruler

La puerta se mantiene abierta, dentro la habitación ha sido completamente cambiada, lo que antes era un lugar de descanso vacante fue convertido en un pequeño altar improvisado, las paredes metálicas contrastan fuertemente con la alfombra de un color vino con detalles dorados en colores apagados, al final de dicha habitación se encuentra una mesa, sobre ella hay una gran cantidad de flores y velas ahora apagadas, se alza sobre todas las cosas en la mesa una notoria cruz de madera, de ella cuelgan cuentas blancas enredadas. Gudako observa desde la puerta, su mano apoyada en el marco metálico, hacia adentro una atmosfera cargada se nota incluso sin meterse un solo centímetro, un altar de paz y serenidad, es exactamente eso lo que emana de allí, una paz perturbadora y una serenidad confusa, tanto como el Servant dueño de la habitación.

\- Entonces esto es lo que has hecho con los materiales – Dice Gudako volteando a su lado, donde se para un hombre de piel oscura y cabellos blancos, cubierto enteramente por un traje negro, una capa roja y una cruz plateada que brilla bajo las luces de Chaldea.

\- Me disculpo si le ha incomodado, como dijo que habría cuartos vacantes para aquellos que lo necesiten tomé prestado este, por supuesto consulté con la Señorita Da Vinci antes y el Doctor Roman – Responde él con serenidad – La casa de Dios no se define por sus posesiones materiales ni toda la parafernalia pero yo personalmente me siento más seguro en un entorno parecido al de un templo. Si alguno de mis compañeros fuera practicante puede dejarles saber que este pequeño lugar es bienvenido para todos los interesados en la palabra del Señor –

El Servant lleva una estética extrañamente parecida a otros, pero al mismo tiempo es único, su aura y su porte tranquilo, su sonrisa llena de bondad acompañada por esa pose del todo calmada con ambos brazos descansando detrás de su espalda. Su nombre fue alguna vez el de un traidor a su patria, perseguido, ejecutado y su cabeza expuesta en las calles como ejemplo, fue alguna vez un joven idealista castigado por aferrarse a una fe extraña.

\- Solo quería saberlo –

\- ¿Acaso le incomoda entonces? –

Gudako aparta la mirada levemente pues ella no es la que tiene problemas con eso, recuerda las palabras de varios Servants diciendo que debe cuidarse cerca de Ruler, sin embargo ella no puede ver como él es tan peligroso, el jovencito se está sonriendo cuando Gudako vuelve a verle.

\- Ya lo entiendo, es el resto de los Servants –

\- Eres bueno leyendo a las personas –

Amakusa voltea, dándole la espalda a ese ominoso santuario, su rostro moreno refleja la juventud de un rebelde pero dogmático líder, su voz es calma y atrayente, su figura tiene un atractivo difícil de describir, es misterioso pero a la vez Gudako se siente segura estando cerca de él, poniendo su fue en algo espiritual tan ciegamente como si Amakusa fuera una encarnación de la misma religión que predica. Estando en su traje de "civil" de color negro parece un padre Católico más que nunca, algo parece darle mucha gracia mientras niega con la cabeza.

\- No, no le conozco suficiente, pero sí sé que el resto de los Servants se sienten incomodos hacia mí, eso es natural y no lo entendería tan fácilmente, Master –

Hay, todavía, muchas cosas que no entiende de estas entidades espirituales, héroes del pasado pero que no albergan ningún remordimiento o tristeza, que han visto el más allá pero no les ha cambiado en nada su manera de ser, cada uno con su propia historia para contar, una vida entera traída al presente por medio de un milagro imposible. Amakusa es un misterio aún más grande dado su clase y su procedencia.

\- ¿Por qué desconfían tanto de ti? –

\- Es natural, como un pez desconfía del tiburón, mi clase me da una ventaja sustancial sobre cualquiera de los espíritus heroicos presentes aquí – Responde él, como algo simple y factible – Si tuviera que convivir con alguien que está diseñado solo para controlarla y detenerla si así lo quisiera ¿No estaría usted en constante tensión? –

\- Supongo… -

\- Hay más, sin embargo – Ruler asiente – Los Espiritus Heroicos son, como su nombre lo indica, héroes pasados, entidades que terminaron su vida y si bien el resultado de la misma varia de persona a persona todos tienen en común el hecho de que han terminado dicha vida, sus sueños murieron con sus cuerpos, sus esperanzas recaen en el futuro y no buscan cambiar el mundo pues son un mero eco del pasado y eso sería anti natural –

Vienen a su mente aquellos que constantemente hablan de la esperanza que recae sobre los hombros de ella, todos los Servants parecen estar de acuerdo en esto aunque algunos no lo digan tan frontalmente como otros espíritus más nobles y puros. Algunos de los héroes invocados vociferan sus ganas de ayudar a su invocador mientras otros directamente hacen lo que se les ordena sin dar ninguna importancia a sus propios sueños o esperanzas, porque esa es su naturaleza, ninguno quiere cambiar lo que pasó, saben que es caso perdido.

Ninguno excepto uno, Amakusa Tokisada, quien apoya una mano en el hombro de su Master mientras le dedica una gentil sonrisa.

\- Por eso nos parecemos, usted y yo, más de lo que se parece con cualquiera de ellos –

\- ¿E-eh? –

Su rostro se acerca más, Gudako no siente el peligro, solo ve esa sonrisa morena como algo digno de un joven adolescente disfrutando, de alguna manera no nota nada malo con ella.

\- A diferencia de ellos yo todavía pienso que puedo hacer bien al mundo, no solo creo en usted sino que activamente intento ayudarle con sus decisiones, tengo el poder para subyugar a cualquier posible Espiritu Heroico rebelde que se le oponga, yo no dejo caer todo el peso sobre sus hombros sino que lo cargo con usted… incluso después de haber muerto todavía quiero traer paz y harmonía al mundo – Su cálida pero fantasmal mano se aferra al hombro de Gudako, como un intento de aferrarse a la misma vida y a un sueño que dejó de ser viable desde el momento que murió – Usted quiere lo mismo… ¿No? –

Ha pasado tanto tiempo peleando contra el destino inevitable que ya había olvidado lo que se sentía pensar en ello, la inminente incineración de la humanidad, la amenaza del rey de todos los magos, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en su familia, la única que existe, Chaldea, Roman, Da Vinci y Mash. Si toda la humanidad ha sido incinerada entonces parece algo inútil seguirse resistiendo, ella podría haberse rendido hace rato pero esas sonrisas le siguen empujando hacia adelante, la muchacha de pelos morados con sus leves muestras de afecto tímido, no podría dejar que nada le pasara a ella, no podría perdonárselo…

Sin darse cuenta Gudako ha apretado sus puños, sintiendo solo esa mano, una mano amiga completamente distinta a la de cualquier otro servant, una pregunta que le habría hecho retroceder en algún otro momento pero ahora…

\- Solo quiero – Gudako responde en un murmuro, levanta la vista para ver a Ruler, quien sigue allí expectante – Salvarlos, a la humanidad, a Chaldea… a Mash –

\- Entonces le acompañaré, hasta el mismo infierno que nos espera, salvaremos al mundo juntos – Una sonrisa poco digna de un santo se pinta en su cara, a pesar de que suena genuino hay algo en su tono que hace a Gudako dudar, aun así si tiene que hacer un contrato con él para salvarlos lo hará, así es como funciona – Los salvaremos a todos… -

La conversación no se extiende más allá de eso pues Gudako es llamada al puente de mando para una introducción a su siguiente misión, decide dejar a Ruler esta vez para que pueda tener su altar listo en caso de una necesidad moral por parte del Staff de Chaldea o los mismos servants, se despide con una pequeña reverencia ante su Master antes de voltearse hacia la cruz. Le observa un mártir colgado allí, enredado en la propia parafernalia de su religión que le adorna, incluso si hay una oscuridad enorme a su alrededor al apagarse la luz del cuarto todavía el pasillo le ilumina, su cara de pena observando el suelo, cargando los pecados de todos sobre sus frágiles hombros.

Ruler voltea lentamente, todavía sonriendo, hacia el lado contrario donde Master ha salido caminando hay una presencia aún más oscura que el altar dedicado a su señor, quien se ha revelado, se apoya de brazos cruzados en la pared del pasillo.

\- Assassin – Es obvio que nadie le ha notado hasta que quiso, esa es su clase - ¿Vienes a rezar? –

El Assassin en cuestión cubre su rostro enteramente con vendas, por encima de ellas una capucha sucia y maltrecha de color rojo cubre su cuerpo vestido en pesada armadura gris que ha perdido su brillo hace rato, su mirada inexistente fija en el joven Padre de brazos abiertos.

\- ¿No eres un hombre de fe? –

No hay respuesta, Assassin solo se da la vuelta y continúa su camino hacia donde su invocadora se dirigía hace unos pocos segundos.

A solas queda, de nuevo, el Servant de Clase Ruler.

A solas con su altar, buscando la palabra divina.

Como siempre lo estuvo.

A solas contra un mundo que no desea ser salvado.

* * *

**Ruler, Amakusa Shiro, un servant que me sorprendió en un banner buscando a Astolfo para traerlo a mi Chaldea, desde entonces he ganado algo de apreciación por su retorcido personaje y me apena que esté presente en un anime como Apocrypha (En mi opinión un Anime mediocre para los estándares de Fate pero todavía mirable)**

**Espero les haya gustado! Una aclaración, he terminado la campaña Grand Order completamente y estoy al dia con Epic of Remnant, por tanto sé como termina todo ese asunto de la humanidad incinerada PERO no lo menciono demasiado para no hacerles Spoilers a aquellos que no lo han jugado todavía y agradecería que no hagan Spoilers tampoco en los reviews, Gracias.**

**¡Nos leeremos pronto! La proxima, algo con Berserkers!**


	8. Te conozco

\- Esa comida tenía un sabor familiar –

\- ¿Cómo? –

Otro día en Chaldea y otro almuerzo, muchos Servants se rehusan a comer por el simple hecho de que no lo necesitan para existir, les basta con la magia provista por su invocadora y las mismas instalaciones, pero conforme el tiempo ha pasado las deliciosas comidas a cargo del equipo de cocina manejado por Servants ha atraído la atención de todos aquellos que no querían probar ni un solo bocado. Anteriormente enemigos ahora cierto Archer de rojo y una Rider de blanco trabajan juntos, ayudados por una Berserker de felpuda cola aunque esta tercera es más un comodín inestable que un miembro de la cocina.

Tras terminar con su almuerzo la Master por excelencia, Ritsuka Fujimaru, levanta su plato y junta sus utensilios con los de su compañera, Mash, antes de que esa misma Berserker pase tarareando (y ladrando) y se los lleve para lavarlos. Gudako suele sentirse mal por dejarle esas tareas a los Servants pero estos le insiste que debe dedicarse a otras cosas y no a lavar los platos, de tanto insistir terminaron por designarle un solo día donde ella se ocupa de la vajilla.

De vuelta a la charla surgida repentinamente junto a la maga pelirroja se sienta una nueva adición al equipo, aunque técnicamente no se sienta porque se mantiene flotando en posición de estar sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Su cabello negro azabache flota con ella adornando ese pálido rosa en su ropa, sus ojos rojos sangre puestos en el suelo mientras da vuelta por su cabeza una idea extraña, una sensación familiar que no sabe cómo interpretar.

\- No soy de comer pero esta vez he tenido ese impulso y ahora siento algo raro – Recalca ella – Es como si ya conociera ese sabor –

\- La comida aquí tiene un sabor muy hogareño – Agrega Mash

\- Eso debe ser – Termina por asentir.

\- ¡Así que lo que decían era cierto! – Repentinamente una nueva voz se presenta ante el grupo, camina hacia ellos desde el costado hasta quedar frente a la diosa flotante, ella solo voltea lentamente desinteresada en el Servant. Un tipo de rasgos europeos, contextura atlética y flamante traje pegado a su piel color azul, justo como su pelo, esboza una sonrisa burlona predatoria llena de vida – El demonio de ojos rojos ¡Vaya! ¡Qué miedo! –

\- Ah – Mash interviene, desde su asiento en la mesa estira una mano para apuntar entre ellos – Él es Lancer, Lancer ella es… -

\- Ishtar – La feroz muchacha se adelanta y expone su verdadero nombre enseguida – Diosa de la vida, la belleza y el amor. Puedes echarte al suelo a pedir perdón por tu indecencia en este instante, afortunadamente para ti estoy de buen humor así que lo dejaremos en… unas tres horas de rezo ininterrumpido –

Hay silencio entre ellos, el Lancer le observa fijamente, ojos escarlata chocan en una mirada que congela a las otras dos muchachas presentes, el hecho de que el guerrero celta esté apoyado en su lanza y no desarmado hace el asunto aún peor. El comentario de Ishtar cayó como una bomba en la atmosfera destrozándola completamente, justo cuando Gudako apoya las manos para levantarse de la mesa y calmar el posible huracán que se avesina es cuando el Lancer de azul echa a reír.

\- Cielos niña, eres graciosa – Dice entre risas.

No necesita mucho tiempo de carcajadas para que la diosa se encolere, su cara entera poniéndose roja y su cuerpo abandonando esa pose flotante de desgano optando por pararse en el aire apretando los puños de su sudadera con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema eh?! ¡Hablo en serio! –

\- Ya, ya, claro que sí – El Lancer se apoya en su lanza escarlata al terminar su risa, suspirando, incluso así perdiendo unos centímetros de altura por su pose relajada Ishtar todavía flota a la misma altura que él – Una diosa ¿Eh? Eso es gracioso –

\- Voy a destruirte – La diosa sube un dedo en el aire pero se detiene en seco.

\- ¡Ishtar! –

\- ¡ÉL EMPEZÓ! –

Con el grito de su invocadora incluso la temida Ishtar se detiene, no lo parece pero su poder es mayor al de un Servant ordinario y destruir a alguien con solo bajar un dedo podría ser algo que haga sin siquiera intentarlo. Gudako se para entre ellos, asegurándose de que nada pase, pero aun así queda con una duda que tiene que saciar, para estar segura.

\- Suena como si conocieras a Ishtar de antes, Lancer –

\- ¿Hm? Por supuesto que sí, ella fue mi Master anteriormente –

Y otro silencio, esta vez tanto dioses como mortales adoptan la misma cara de sorpresa. ¿Qué chances hay de que uno de los Servants allí haya participado en una guerra del Santo Grial con la "Ishtar original"? No solo eso sino que él parece decirlo como si no hubiera ningún problema con ello, como si no fuera gran cosa, cuando realmente ni la propia Ishtar sabe exactamente de donde ha salido el cuerpo que posee.

\- ¿Y cómo era ella? Ishtar, su cuerpo… digo –

\- ¿La chiquilla? – Lancer apoya la cabeza en su lanza pensando – No puedo decir su nombre y cuando fue, honestamente no recuerdo, solo tengo vagas memorias de algunas situaciones –

\- ¡Hah! ¿Qué estás preguntando siquiera Gudako? – La mordaz diosa se rehusa a llamarle "Master", al menos cuando hay otra gente presente tan peligrosa como ese Lancer – Aunque este cuerpo no haya estado siempre agraciado por mi presencia sigue siendo un recipiente digno de mí, una diosa, la dueña original fue alguien muy bella, sabia y fuerte, exactamente como yo. Adorada por otros de seguro. –

\- Pues si era muy sabia, al menos en lo que va de magia, tenía una personalidad que daba más miedo que cualquier bestia salvaje en los bosques de Ulster – Lancer se queda viendo a la diosa flotante, en su rostro hay alguien familiar, recuerda tiempos pasados y guerras olvidadas, un sueño compartido por varias noches, una guerrera digna – Muchos se caían en los pasillos por ella, eso lo aseguro –

\- Vaya, Ishtar es tan cool… - Mash remarca con Gudako asintiendo silenciosamente.

La diosa se infla con orgullo, incluso si no recuerda nada de nada su cuerpo reacciona, siente cierta afinidad con el Lancer de azul, definitivamente lo conoce de alguna manera. Intercambian miradas de nuevo, sonrientes los dos, completamente desconocidos pero compañeros al mismo tiempo aunque no sepan sus verdaderos nombres.

Solían llamarse de distinta manera, ahora son solo "Rider" y "Lancer".

\- _Tal vez es el destino… - Piensa ella, fijada en esa figura de rojo y azul tan imponente._

\- También, era bastante pervertida –

Y llega el tercer silencio.

Mash se cubre la boca pensando y su rostro comienza a teñirse de rojo considerando las implicaciones que podría tener una pervertida diosa del amor, Gudako se queda tiesa pero se ve como comienza a escapársele una sonrisa lentamente, el Lancer se mantiene quieto esperando por una reacción exagerada y la propia Ishtar está lívida.

Chirria sus dientes, su cuerpo entero aunque todavía flota en posición de piernas cruzadas ahora tiembla de pies a cabeza, sus ojos rojos parecen escupir fuego donde sea que se fijan mientras decide sus siguientes palabras con cuidado.

Finalmente alza una mano en el aire

\- _¡Que destino ni que mierda! – Piensa antes de gritar con fuerza - _¡Mereces la muerte maldito mentiroso! –

\- ¡Oye oye! ¡Tranquila solo digo la verdad! –

Lancer habla desde una posición que evita la ira de Ishtar.

\- _E-está usando a Senpai como escudo… - _

\- Solo decía, recuerdo una vez donde habías tomado a esta pobre chica por las mejillas y hasta usabas una excusa para enmascarar tu toqueteo… -

Eso fue demasiado para la diosa y al ver como Gudako se agacha para evitar un posible golpe tiene una via libre y directa para el molesto Lancer, no duda ni un segundo en volar a toda velocidad y asestar un terrible golpe en su pecho con el puño cerrado, asistida por la poderosa magia que le da fuerza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El entero comedor resuena con un golpe mágico, varios de los Servants presentes, antes alertados por los gritos agudo de la diosa mesopotámica, voltean a tiempo para ver a un Lancer azul volar por el aire, con él una buena cantidad de saliva e incluso sangre de su boca, termina por estamparse de espaldas contra una pared metálica del complejo.

En el suelo, de piernas y brazos estirados en todas direcciones, Lancer no mueve un solo musculo, la diosa Ishtar echa humos por su cabeza mientras flota cerca para asegurarse que ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Mash se une a ella deslizándose por el suelo preocupada, exclamando:

\- ¡Mataste a Lancer! –

Gudako detrás, aprieta sus puños y responde horrorizada.

\- ¡Que inhumana! –

* * *

**Vamos, no podemos ir tantos capitulo sin haber tenido una sola muerte de Lancer :D**

**Quise hacer un pequeño algo dedicado a una gran amiga que shippea LanceRin a morir, y la llegada de Innana a mi Chaldea este verano fue la excusa perfecta. También aquellos que digan que la Ishtar Archer es mejor que la Rider deben morir.**

**¡Gracias por la enorme cantidad de visitas y el apoyo! Nunca pensé llegar tan lejos y no lo hubiese hecho sin ustedes.**

**¡Nos leemos prontito! **


	9. El tonto de Owari

En Chaldea no hay horas enteramente libres, los diversos trabajadores están siempre haciendo lo suyo, monitoreando por singularidades y buscando la manera de arreglar lo que se ha roto en el mundo, cuando alguien descansa entonces otra persona ocupa su lugar por más que no sea tan calificado para el trabajo. En Chaldea, sin embargo, solía haber muchos Masters, magos de todos los rincones del planeta allí para resguardar el lugar, ahora, después de un desafortunado incidente, una de ellas queda, y debido a ser la única a cargo de un gran número de Servants, necesita el descanso para despreocuparse y divertirse, incluso si el mundo se viene debajo de a poco.

Mash Kyrielight, Servant de esa maga, termina sus horas en el cuarto de control y se dirige a ver como se encuentra su amiga y Master, prácticamente obligada por el hombre a cargo, Roman, quien le pide que se tome más descansos.

Llega a la puerta donde, con tranquilidad, toca la puerta y llama, aunque bien podría entrar sin hacerlo.

\- Senpai ¿Estás ahí? –

No hay respuesta verbal sin embargo hay movimiento, talones en el suelo que bajan de la cama y se dirigen a la puerta caminando, seguido por el ruido del botón que controla la abertura.

\- ¿Sí? –

A Mash no le toma ni dos segundos reconocer que no está hablando con Master, ni siquiera es una copia parecida físicamente, esta falsa Gudako ha bajado bastantes centímetros en altura, su cabello es largo pasando por mucho sus hombros y, aunque mantiene la coleta del lado derecho, es de color negro azabache con un flequillo para nada similar. La impostora si lleva la ropa de Gudako, el atuendo blanco con los cinturones negros cruzando horizontalmente, la falda negra, las piernas descubiertas al faltar las leggins color negro y, evidente por el sonido anterior, no lleva botas.

La impostora se recarga en el marco metalico de la puerta, sonriendo, esperando a que la conversación continúe, sus ojos rojos como el más caluroso de los infiernos están expectantes a algún comentario de su apariencia.

\- ¿A-archer…? ¿Podría hablar con la verdadera Senpai? –

\- ¡Wahahahaha! – La voz chillona le estremece, una risa digna de alguien tan ilustre y notorio como el mismísimo Oda Nobunaga - ¡Eres perspicaz Shielder! ¡Estaba esperando salir a dar una vuelta a ver quién se atrevía a decir algo primero! –

\- ¿Qué es esto…? – Pregunta la chica de pelos morados, totalmente rendida, ni intentará descifrar el por qué se ha encontrado al Daimiyo vestido de falda y con coleta.

\- ¡Pasa, no te quedes ahí fuera! Ponte cómoda en _mí _habitación – Recalca Nobunaga mientras empuja con un brazo a su compañera escudera para que se ponga cómoda.

\- Oh, Hola Mash -

El cuarto luce como siempre, simple y acogedor, pero esta vez parece que ha sido asediada por el infame clan Oda, Nobunaga camina por la habitación para tomar asiento junto a la mesa y cruza sus piernas en su mejor esfuerzo para verse "seductora y dominante" con su nueva falda, mientras que sobre la cama se encuentra la original Ritsuka acompañada de una muy animada servant Berserker que guarda cercana relación con la mencionada Archer.

\- ¡Hola Shielder! – Dice la enérgica Yodogimi, apodada "Chacha" en su juventud y en Chaldea por igual, viste su usual traje negro y rosa pero despojada de la excesivamente grande falda cónica y el casco adornado con oro, sobre su torso lleva una exagerada camiseta que llega casi hasta sus rodillas completamente roja que lleva la palabra "Buster" en color anaranjado al centro.

Master, por su parte, está notoriamente falta de ropa, llevando un conjunto de sujetador y bragas deportivas que no dejan demasiado a la vista, sentada en la cama con un deshecho cubrecamas encima cerca de Chacha, explicando entonces el por qué Nobunaga lleva la ropa que lleva.

De todas formas Mash se escandaliza al verla así.

\- ¡M-M-Master! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! –

Nobu es una maestra de ser directa y obtener lo que quiere por la fuerza, Mash se siente más que intimidada por ella en un ambiente donde Gudako esté, sin embargo la presencia de la pequeña Berserker podría significar algo mucho menos sucio de lo que inicialmente piensa.

\- Bueno, eh… - Tarda un poco pero la maga pelirroja comienza la explicación – Esta mañana Nobu llegó a mi habitación pidiendo que me saque la ropa urgentemente, estaba tan confundida como tú créeme, pero simplemente quería ponérsela porque le pareció que le quedaría bien. –

\- ¡En este tiempo en Chaldea he comenzado a darme cuenta que mi Vasalla, Ritsuka del Clan Fujimaru, tiene similares gustos a mí! ¡Ambas somos de descendencia japonesa pero tenemos gran amor por la ropa y los gustos Europeos! – Nobunaga intercede, hablando a gritos y usando su estridente voz para dejar todo como una contundente declaración frente a una multitud – Es evidente por su habitación tan simple y minimalista o sus ropas típicas de la mujer Europea moderna, y sus cabellos rojos que no podrían verse nunca en alguien Japonés –

\- Lo que ella dijo –

Dejando su asiento Archer tira de las puntas de su falda y mira hacia abajo - Aunque nunca he sido fanática de las faldas, especialmente tan cortas y poco funcionales, y la diferencia de altura hizo imposible que me ponga esos pantalones ajustados que lleva debajo – Dice moviendo sus piernas desnudas, algo que no se ve a menudo con su traje militar completo - ¡Bueno! ¡No puede hacerse nada al respecto!-

La habitación es la locura hecha un lugar físico, Nobunaga ríe en voz alta mientras le sigue una enérgica Chacha haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para imitarle, Gudako se mantiene sentada en la cama de piernas cruzadas sin mucho más que agregar, se limita a sonreír ante la contagiosa felicidad de las otras dos, Mash se para en medio de la habitación con ambas manos entrelazadas frente a su regazo, deja salir un suspiro de relajación, sus ojos cerrados para evitar algúna mirada impropia a Gudako quien sigue ligera de ropas. Por algún lado hay una pequeña mesa con un set de té y agua caliente todo ya usado y sin levantar, sin mencionar algunas pocas galletas horneadas para ello probablemente por un esclavizado Archer o una encantada Rider.

Finalmente Mash reacciona y decide poner orden en el lugar.

\- De acuerdo, no puedes seguir así Senpai, sé que dijimos que te lo tomaras con calma pero andar así solo terminará por hacer que tengas un resfriado –

\- ¡Tía! ¡Tía! ¡Chacha también quiere vestirse! –

\- ¿Ho? ¿Y qué quieres ponerte? –

\- Chacha quiere ser una doctora –

\- Que suerte que tenemos – Lentamente Nobunaga ha dado un paso al frente, mostrando una sonrisa digna de un depredador al acecho – Tenemos una bata de Doctor justo aquí –

Sin saberlo Mash ha caído directamente en la trampa, mirando a Archer directo no ha notado como, desde atrás una amenazante bola de energía y llamas salta sobre la cama siendo despedida por el aire y proyectando su pequeña sombra sobre la nueva víctima de este ataque de moda. Gudako solo pudo observar y reírse mientras Chacha hace uso de su fuerza de Berserker para tener a Mash en el lugar mientras intentan despojarle de su bata estilo científica y su corbata roja mientras esta grita en busca de ayuda hacia su Senpai.

Ya no podía ser salvada, había caminado directo en las fauces del terrible clan Oda.

* * *

**Parte 01 de 02 de mi tributo a Nobu.**

**Quería escribir algo sobre ella aunque sea corto y pensé en dos ideas, una de ellas siendo seria y la otra siendo graciosa, comenzamos obviamente por la mas estúpida y sin sentido. Nobunaga fue, probablemente, el primer Servant que vi original de FGO, amé su diseño desde el principio y esperé que algún dia pudiera obtenerla.**

**Llegado el evento de Honnoji no podía creer que mi Servant favorito de todos los originales era gratis, jugué una cantidad poco sana de horas pero conseguí sacarla por completo, NP5, y luego gastaria griales para hacerla Nivel 100, todavía trabajando para llevar sus skills a 10/10/10.**

**Todos alaben al tonto de Owari.**

**Y, obviamente, a su adorable sobrina.**

**Nos leemos pronto para la Parte 02!**


	10. Dairokuten Maō

Una gran planicie parte de una singularidad, se extiende hasta donde el ojo deja ver con alguna que otra colina o árbol solitario intercediendo con esa perfecta vista, sobre esa infinita pintura de cielo celeste y pastos verdes se para una figura que contrasta con la vida de la planicie. Su traje negro con detalles dorados pertenece a lugares más oscuros, su capa roja se agita con el viento estirándose tras ella como la cola de un majestuoso dragón volando por el cielo. La muchacha no es particularmente alta ni impone por su físico, su piel es totalmente pálida al punto de verse enfermiza, su cabello se mueve sobre la capa roja, un tribal cambiante constantemente bajo los deseos de viento, cruza ambas manos mientras observa al horizonte.

Decir que es una vista bella no es apropiado, bellos son los paisajes delicados o las pinturas de los mismos, la belleza que encapsula esta figura es una completamente distinta, es la belleza de la destrucción y la muerte, la belleza de unos ojos color rojo que han visto pilas de cadáveres en la hoguera, la belleza de la cara calma antes de enviar un ataque masivo en contra de un enemigo que no lo sospecha.

Ella es tan bella como un demonio es sanguinario.

Oda Nobunaga, el señor de la guerra, su belleza proviene de la misma muerte danzando detrás de su oscura silueta.

Así es como la ve su invocadora, Ritsuka Fujimaru, extrañamente atraída hacia la figura que predica la perdición de quien se atreva a cruzar en su camino, como un guerrero su valentía y su estrategia brilla más que otros, como general su efectividad y su falta de piedad son lo que se necesita para una victoria aplastante y como mujer es simplemente hipnotizaste, incluso si la misma Nobunaga dijo que el que le llamara "Mujer" debería ser ejecutado enseguida.

\- Estas planicies me recuerdan mucho a mi hogar – Menciona la figura de rojo y negro tras haber estado minutos en silencio – Owari –

\- ¿Extrañas tu hogar? –

\- No hay tiempo, en la guerra, para extrañar tu hogar – Ni siquiera se mueve un milímetro, desde atrás Ritsuka no puede notar la mirada hacia abajo anhelando el suelo que la vio nacer – No estamos aquí por mí tampoco –

Ella guarda silencio, ambas lo hacen, un silencio rellenado por el sonido del viento sobre su capa, la tela que se golpea contra sí misma, su tono suena severo, no es la misma que toma té y se divierte en Chaldea, no es Nobu hoy, Nobunaga Oda se para frente a ella y le ha dicho que tenía una prueba para ella y su valentía.

\- Levanta la espada, Fujimaru –

Entre ellas hay una espada, la espada de Nobunaga, inconfundible con su vaina amarilla, la hoja apenas asoma mostrando su color anaranjado que parece estar encendido en un constante fuego infernal. Ritsuka sigue las órdenes agachándose a buscar la espada, al tocar el suelo con ella puede sentir algo inusual, un sonido constante detrás de su oído, ruidos casi mudos pero que ahí están.

No es algo que no haya oído antes y es por eso que tiene el reflejo de levantar la mirada, el mundo entero parece haberse nublado en un instante, a lo lejos bajando un monte del horizonte se acerca un ejército gigante, miles y miles de hombres en armadura, es imposible contarlos de un solo vistazo. No puede distinguir nada más que una gran masa de magia oscura que hace doler sus sentidos de solo acercarse, sus pasos estremecen el suelo, sus gritos demoniacos provocarían pesadillas al más fuerte de los hombres, su fuerza arrolladora acaba con cualquier planta en su camino… y vienen directo hacia ellas.

Van a ser aplastadas por la fuerza de ese enorme ejército, por la actitud de Nobunaga y la falta de aviso de cualquiera de Chaldea esta debe ser una invocación artificial para entrenar como las que usa Leonidas usualmente. Aunque esto fuera cierto todavía es un ejército de miles acercándose y dando alaridos de muerte, hombres de piel oscurecida y ojos brillantes con viejas armaduras samurái, un ejército de ultratumba que busca la venganza contra el general que los eliminó tantos años atrás.

\- Esto… es demasiado – Ni Leonidas trae semejante contingente, su máximo han sido cien enemigos.

\- Sabes de mí, entonces debes saber sobre la batalla de Nagashino ¿No? –

Nobunaga habla perfectamente calma, el ejército enemigo todavía está lejos para ella.

\- La… batalla de Nagashino… -

Una de las conocidas victorias de las fuerzas del Clan Oda ante un ataque por parte del Clan Takeda enemigo, Nobunaga combatió contra las fuerzas junto a uno de sus generales Leyasu Tokugawa, durante esta batalla el mismo Nobunaga implementó tácticas occidentales para poder destruir al poderoso ejército de caballería enemigo con solo unos tres mil rifles y la disciplina para dispararlos en una formación de tres líneas con pelotones de fuego bien sincronizados. Esa es la manifestación de su Noble Fantasma, la victoria en el asedio de Nagashino, la destrucción de la caballería y las antiguas tradiciones por una muy superior máquina de guerra europea, la batalla que cambió la guerra en Japón para siempre.

Ritsuka se aferra a la espada con una sola mano y toma la vaina con la otra poniéndola junto a su cadera, donde debería ir.

Camina hasta pararse junto a Nobunaga, ella sigue de brazos cruzados.

Si esta es la prueba que quiere, una prueba de fuerza y voluntad, una prueba de que ella es digna del poder de Oda Nobunaga… si lo que quiere es recrear su Noble Fantasma entonces Ritsuka Fujimaru no se irá para atrás. Mantiene su vista al frente y alza la espada desenvainándola, el sonido metálico vibrante queda en el aire ahogándose lentamente en el estruendo del ejército cargando hacia ellas.

\- ¡Preparados! -

\- Hoho – Nobunaga termina por sonreír, no esperaba que se parara a su lado o que tenga semejante rostro serio - ¡Parece que no has olvidado quién soy! ¡NO solo un Archer ordinario! –

No, no lo es, para nada.

El cielo se nubla, una noche aparece sobre ellas, una noche roja de tormenta, el aire se carga de un inconfundible y pesado aroma a carbón, esta noche no es provocada por la horda de muertos acercándose sino por el mismo demonio a su lado. Su sonrisa de colmillos crece con cada metro que ellos se acercan, comienza a flotar mientras su capa sigue agitándose dejando a Ritsuka lista para dar la orden, la espada se alza hacia el cielo apuntando a la figura de la jovencita flotando con ambos brazos estirados.

\- ¡APUNTEN! – Ritsuka alza su voz.

Su cuerpo es rodeado enteramente por sus rifles invocados, tres líneas de mil rifles según la leyenda que ella cuenta, aparecen de la nada en una repentina invocación de fuego y azufre, armas del infierno invocadas por el mismísimo diablo. Sus sonidos metálicos se escuchan tan lejos como se puede cargando cada rifle individualmente, tres mil bocas listas para escupir la destrucción y una sola voz que grita regodeándose en su locura.

\- ¡Presenten sus cuerpos frente a los Tres Mil Mundos! ¡Las Tres Mil palabras del Rey Demonio! ¡El poder de la ceniza, el carbón y la sangre! ¡La conquista y la muerte! – En el aire Nobunaga ríe, su voz reverbera en el mundo entero - ¡La Formación de Tres Líneas! –

Los enemigos ya están sobre ellas a menos de cien metros, menos de una calle de distancia, sus alaridos son ensordecedores forzando a Ritsuka a gritar con todo lo que tiene.

**\- ¡FUEGO! – **

Si el ejército enemigo era ensordecedor entonces los disparos tuvieron la fuerza de una explosión sonora, la maga no cerró los ojos ni apartó el rostro pero pronto no pudo ver más que una enorme nube de humo frente a ellas.

* * *

No quedó nada.

Siendo apariciones invocadas entonces es factible que, al ser golpeados, se desvanecerían pero Ritsuka ve a través el humo que no ha quedado nada de nada, el césped del campo anteriormente verde fue reducido a cenizas, las hojas del mismo adoptando un color quemado con algunas de ellas todavía brillando en un naranja refulgente. El cielo ha dejado de brillar todavía nublado y teñido de color oxido, el viento que sopla eleva el humo de los arcabuces y lo lleva hacia el aire hasta que se disipa sin dejar un solo rastro.

Y en medio de esta destrucción se para ella, exactamente igual que antes, la matanza de miles de almas en pena no le afecta en lo más mínimo, su capa todavía vuela, así como su cabello, ahora su cuerpo resalta menos en el entorno muerto y destruido.

Este es el poder de ella, la formación de tres líneas es un grito de guerra, un golpe a los cimientos de la vida en el antiguo Japón. So Noble Fantasma representa el avance del progreso, la destrucción de las antiguas ideas, del honor y de la tradición, significa el reemplazo de lo nuevo por lo viejo de una manera violeta. Después de todo eso ella todavía es la misma porque sabe bien lo que quiere, porque cree en el progreso y en el avance del mundo, porque el mundo seguirá siendo el mismo cuando avance, en su mente es parte de la naturaleza como el mismo césped.

El fuego sigue quemando sin importar como se produzca.

El negro sigue siendo negro, el rojo de sus ojos sigue brillando con igual fortaleza y su palida piel sigue sin cambiar su tono enfermizo.

Nobunaga sigue siendo Nobunaga, no importa a cuantos tenga que quitar de su camino.

De repente asiente, dando la vuelta por fin para encarar a su invocadora con una gran sonrisa, una niña divertida rodeada de cenizas y destrucción.

\- ¡Master, Vasallo, Invocadora! ¡No importa que título tengas! ¡Juntas unificaremos al mundo entero si nos lo proponemos! –

Toma su espada y apoya ambas manos en ella mientras ríe, sus dientes blancos parecen los colmillos del más despiadado demonio, Ritsuka la ve allí riendo enmarcada por una destruida planicie, antes un lugar de relajación con aire melancólico que Nobunaga destruyó por completo en el afán de demostrar su poder. Le recordaba a Owari, tal vez por eso eligió el lugar, quemando todo a su paso incluso un lugar tan cercano a ella, no deteniéndose a pensar en el pasado y solo avanzando hacia el futuro.

_\- Este es Nobunaga Oda – _

Ritsuka piensa, el gran peso de su poder comenzando a afectarle y abrumarle.

\- _El Rey Demonio del Sexto Cielo –_

* * *

**Parte 02 de 02 de mi tributo a Nobu.**

**Cerramos este ciclo de apreciación al Rey Demonio con un capitulo mas serio, alguno de los diálogos que tiene son realmente oscuros o reflexivos sobre lo que hizo en vida cosa que siempre me pareció interesante. Por otro lado he comenzado a ver Sengoku Basara y el Nobunaga allí es genial, por tanto quise darle un toque "Rey Demonio" a nuestra adorable pequeña conquistadora.**

**Gracias, como siempre, por leer, ya alcanzamos las 1300 visitas cosa que no esperaba en lo mas mínimo.**

**Nos leemos pronto, ya con capítulos mas de broma.**


	11. Hommes Optare

Hombres de coloridos trajes y exageradas pelucas solo un poco más blancas que sus maquillados rostros, mujeres con vestidos brillantes, faldas largas que caen como si fueran una flor y ocupan un espacio enorme cuando avanzan por el reluciente palacio, eso es lo que ella ve. Lamparas de araña sobre ella que brillan durante la ajetreada noche haciendo que las sombras de los huéspedes bailen sobre las paredes que parecen estar recubiertas en dorado, pequeñas estatuas de personas brillantes sostienen aún más candeleros para iluminar el infinito pasillo, de fondo puede escuchar una banda de música clásica tocando algo simple para hacer ruido mientras los nobles intercambian palabras de afecto forzadas y diversos chismes.

Ciertamente se siente fuera de lugar, mirando hacia abajo ha notado hace un rato que también lleva un vestido aunque es de un simple color blanco con volantes anaranjados por debajo del borde inferior, no se puede comparar a los ostentosos ropajes que se cruzan frente a ella acentuados por las más excéntricas risas lujosas. Incluso se siente mal hasta sentándose allí, la propia silla probablemente vale más que su vida, pero no importa si está parada o sentada ya que nadie parece registrarla siquiera.

La gente viene y va pero nadie la mira, es como si no estuviera allí, ella misma ni siquiera sabe si está allí realmente, lo último que recuerda es Chaldea. Este baile puede ser algo bueno o algo malo, dependiendo de lo que pase a continuación, por eso ha decidido mantenerse al margen y observar, al menos ha aprendido eso después de meterse en tantos embrollos.

\- Se ve muy hermosa hoy, Master –

Escuchar a alguien hablar en su idioma la sobresalta definitivamente, levanta su mirada para verle aparecer entre el público que sigue ignorándoles, al menos tienen suficiente espacio para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Su cabello dorado está atado en una cola hacia atrás y lleva un traje compuesto por una camisa celeste y un saco blanco por encima, estira su mano hacia ella mientras le dedica la más radiante sonrisa. Su apariencia andrógina a veces hace que ella se olvide, D'eon es un caballero francés y uno que debe haber tenido sus conquistas durante su vida de espionaje e interminables viajes.

\- Entonces esto es un sueño –

No es la primera vez que termina en algo similar con sus Servants, la parte mala de ser la invocadora de tantos, D'eon asiente.

\- Eso parece, ahora mismo estamos en el Palacio de Versalles, uno de sus muchos bailes –

\- Entonces ¿Necesitas algo? Así suele empezar antes de enfrascarme en una serie de combates –

\- No lo sé –

Ambos observan a la multitud, comienzan a moverse como ovejas siendo llevadas a un gran salón continuo donde la música ya comienza a hacerse algo más notoria cuando abren las puertas para el mismo, sea lo que sea que estaba pasando allí parece que ha comenzado.

Gudako deja salir un suspiro, aunque esté volteado puede imaginarse que por la cabeza de D'eon corren todas las posibilidades de que esto sea una trampa o algo peligroso, hasta inconscientemente comienza a moverse frente a ella para protegerla de cualquier mal, algo que ella llama su "instinto de caballero". ¿Realmente el sueño tiene una razón de ser? Tal vez, ahora mismo lo único que puede ver es a D'eon en un entorno distinto, su figura que usualmente se ve tan fuera de la realidad mientras camina por los pasillos metálicos de Chaldea ahora se ve agradable, una pieza artística puesta junto otras que completan su hermosa figura.

Se levanta y le toma por el brazo rodeándolo, comienza a caminar en dirección al gran salón, no hay mucha diferencia en sus alturas pero, solo con la idea de meterse en su personaje, camina algo más encorvada apoyándose en el hombro de su confundido caballero.

\- ¿Master? –

\- Ahora soy Lady Fujimaru – Dice de manera juguetona – No sea irrespetuoso, Caballero –

Va a cuestionarla pero parece relajarse conforme avanzan, su rostro ruborizado pronto adopta una expresión más relajada e incluso con algo de confianza, dispara una mirada a Gudako que comienza a generarle algo de calor en las mejillas.

\- De acuerdo, entonces seré Charles de Beaumont esta noche – Responde – Solo para usted –

Ese es un nombre que hace mucho no mencionaba con su propia voz, temía haber olvidado incluso como mencionarlo, es un nombre que se había perdido en una vida que jamás pensó volver a ver tampoco y, sin embargo, está allí.

Hasta que ese sueño se les escape entre los dedos, será su caballero.

* * *

**H**ommes ∴ **O**ptare

Metam**o**rp**h**ose ∴


End file.
